


Golden Hour

by lunaeria



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Copious Amounts of Fluff, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaeria/pseuds/lunaeria
Summary: “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers against your knuckles, eyes sliding shut as he presses his lips to them. “Especially bathed in this light,” he continues, turning your hand to press a kiss against the now-exposed pulse point of your wrist. Jihyun has a way of making the slightest of touches feel so intimate, and you can’t help but sigh approvingly at his tender display.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	Golden Hour

Jihyun watches as the sunlight filters in through the sheer curtains, illuminating your shared bedroom and casting a soft, golden light across your sleeping figure. His long fingers caress your cheek lovingly as he wonders what he had done to deserve you. You came into his life when he was at his absolute lowest point and picked him back up, convinced him he was worthy of love and proved it to him in the gentle way you had pressed your lips to his. Though Jihyun feels he could never adequately convey how much he appreciates you just being in his life, he tries his damnedest at every opportunity.

Your eyes flutter open as the morning light casts itself upon your face, adjusting to its brilliance before meeting the admiring gaze of your teal-haired lover. "Good morning, love," he greets you with a smile and a voice that was just a little coarse from disuse. You smile in response as you lean into his touch, turning your face to press a kiss against the pad of his thumb. He traces it along the curve of your bottom lip before letting his hand travel through your mussed tresses and to the back of your head.

Jihyun closes the space between the two of you, leading you closer to press his lips gently against your own. The kiss is short and sweet, and when he pulls away, you find yourself chasing his lips, craving more.

"Good morning indeed," you say with a contented grin, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair from his handsome face. He smiles in return, soft and somewhat lopsided, as he takes your hand in one of his own. Your gaze shifts from his to your hands as he laces his fingers with your own.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers against your knuckles, eyes sliding shut as he presses his lips to them. "Especially bathed in this light," he continues, turning your hand to press a kiss against your wrist's now-exposed pulse point. Jihyun has a way of making the slightest of touches feel so intimate, and you can't help but sigh approvingly at his tender display.

The silk sheets fall away from his bare torso as he shifts to hover over you, leaning down to press another kiss to your waiting lips. With his hand still in yours, Jihyun brings your palm to rest over his heart, letting you feel its soft thrumming beneath your fingers. His tongue presses against your lips, asking permission you gladly grant as your hands begin to travel down the smooth planes of his chest.

"You're the beautiful one," you breathe against his lips when you pull away. His turquoise eyes are half-lidded, long lashes brushing against the highest planes of his blushing cheeks. Jihyun wasn't used to being complimented like this, this much you knew. Though the two of you rarely discuss his ex-fiancée, you know she hadn't treated him right, and your heart aches when you think of the broken shell of a man he had been when you first met.

You take every opportunity to express your love for Jihyun, be it through simple gestures, such as leaving encouraging post-it notes across your shared apartment in places you know he frequents, or physical ones such as kissing him tenderly and loving him honestly. Jihyun hums his appreciation as you gently drag your fingernails across every curve and line of his torso, leading to the waistband of his boxers.

Jihyun's long fingers slide up your arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake as he reaches the straps of your thin, little nightgown. His touches are always soft and careful, but they never fail to set your blood alight. You can't help biting your lip as he pulls the flimsy material down your arms and exposes your bare chest to his appreciative gaze.

"So beautiful," he repeats before leaning down to press a kiss against your clavicle and then another. As his lips travel lower, so does your hand, and soon you're palming his growing erection through the fabric of his underwear. Jihyun moans, the sound reverberating against your skin and seemingly echoing inside of your chest. Why else would your heart be quivering against your ribcage the way it is, begging to be let loose?

You pull your lover's boxers down his thighs, and his cock springs free from its confines. Jihyun never fails to flush the most endearing shade of pink when you undress him. Even now, with his face buried in your chest and a hand massaging your breasts, you can see the rosy hue on his ears. The sight causes the corners of your kiss-swollen lips to twist upwards into a crooked smile, a sense of pride taking over. You love the effect you have on him, that he feels comfortable enough around you to show each and every reaction and vulnerability.

Jihyun's lips travel from the valley of your breasts to one of your nipples, locking around it and sucking gently. Your breath hitches, a moan caught in your throat. He pulls away from your chest, and you hiss at the feeling of the cool air against your sensitive bud. "Sing for me, please," Jihyun begs as his deft fingers stroke you through the thin fabric of your panties.

Not one to deny such a sweet request, you comply. His fingers draw soft, unstifled moans from your lips as his fingers slip past the barrier that is your underwear. He coats his fingers in your slick before drawing back and stroking his hard cock with a loose grip. You slip your panties down your thighs, and Jihyun grabs one of your calves, pulling them down the rest of the way and letting them fall to the ground behind him.

You reach out for him, your hands guiding his face to yours to kiss him passionately. It's all tongue and teeth, the kind of heated kiss reserved for moments like this. One of Jihyun's hands gently grabs onto your hip as he guides himself to your entrance, the other tangled in the hair at the nape of your neck. He presses into you, the thick head of his cock sliding into your heat and you moan into his mouth. He eases into you slowly, and you're unsure if he means to tease you or not, but you need more.

"Jihyun," you breathe. "Please."

He smiles softly, his chest shaking with a silent chuckle as he gives you all of him. "Is this what you wanted?" He whispers into your ear, long eyelashes brushing against your temple. All you can do is hum in response as he sets a slow pace, his length filling you up so pleasantly. He cherishes your noises as much as you do his.

The light coming through the window casts a golden glow behind Jihyun, bathing him in warm light as if he were an angel. "I love you," you remind your teal-haired lover as you wrap your arms around his neck. His pace quickens, his thrusts brushing against you in just the right ways, and you can't help but repeat your intimate confession.

He looks down at you with those ocean eyes, and you feel yourself drowning in them, losing yourself to Jihyun, his grunts, and the tender way in which he makes love to you. "I love you too," he says between pleasured groans. His thumb finds your clit, and before long, you're seeing stars. Your nails bite into his shoulders, the dull pain only spurring him on more. He fills your senses, and it's absolutely intoxicating. In these intimate moments, you feel so close, like nothing could ever separate you. Any past trauma is wholly forgotten. It's just you and Jihyun, safe in each other's arms.

"So close," Jihyun pants, his thrusts becoming sporadic and sloppy. The fire in your core is burning brightly, almost too much to handle, and tears prick at your eyes. Jihyun kisses them away when they spill over, and you feel the chord snap, a strangled cry of his name falling from your lips. Your walls flutter around his cock, and Jihyun kisses you sweetly as you ride out your orgasm, his following soon after as he stills inside of you, filling you with the evidence of your lovemaking.

"Stay with me," you plead, "just like this."

"Of course," Jihyun wraps your arms around him as he rests his head against your chest. "We'll stay like this as long as you want to, love."

_And you do._

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot took me a ridiculous amount of time to complete, but I'm so happy with the outcome and I really hope you guys reading it enjoyed! I just wanted to give our boy the love he deserves. 🥺


End file.
